


Sunshine and Frost

by Ninja_Nerd18



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Nerd18/pseuds/Ninja_Nerd18
Summary: Seven years after the fight with Pitch Black Sunni Toscano moves to Burgess with her controlling mother. She used to believe in the Guardians, but her Mother convinced her that they weren't real in order to get her focused on school. Without realizing it Sunni bottles all of her negative emotions and has no way to express them, causing her to feel numb.She quickly meets Jamie and Sophie, who are now older, and they try to introduce her to Jack but fail. Later Jack unintentionally makes Sunni see him and immediately regrets it, after they meet he avoids Sunni. But Sunni is persistent and wants to learn about the winter spirit. Although Jack is put off by Sunni, he can't deny that he has a similar interest in the girl.They start to spend more time together, with Jack still being paranoid that Sunni will leave him, and Sunni constantly worrying if she's good enough for him. To ensure she stays with him he offers her an outlet for her stress through his powers. Their relationship is one where both of them get what they need, and the closer they get the more they depend on each other. So what would happen if one of them disappeared?
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s), Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) & Original Female Character(s)





	Sunshine and Frost

**Jack's P.O.V.**

As the echoes of Pitch's cries fade away Manny's brilliant light cuts through the clouds, signaling that the fight is done.

I look in wonder at the moon as I hear the laughter of the others behind me. I turn towards them grinning ear to ear, "Okay, you guys win, I'll do it." I shrug.

The Guardians stop laughing with the children, "You do what?" North asks, his accent becoming thicker with confusion.

I laugh nervously, "I'm saying I'm ready to be a Guardian."

They all share a glance as their smiles fall, "Jack, it's not that simple anymore." Tooth explains.

I feel my stomach drop, "What do you mean? You said that the Moon chose me to be a Guardian, so make me one."

Tooth hovers in front of me, tucking a few feathers out of her face, "That was before..."

"Before what?" I ask.

"Before you betrayed us! Before you sided with, with that _monster_!" Bunny screams in anger.

The rabbit shoulders his way through to me, "We _trusted_ you Frost, we were counting on you, and what did you do? You went to make a deal with the enemy, just to get some stupid teeth!"

"But I didn't go there to make a deal with him." I back away with each step he takes towards me, "A-A-And they aren't just teeth, they're important! You all should know, Tooth made all of us collect them for a whole night just to keep the balance."

"It doesn't matter why you were there Mate! You chose to leave when we needed you, and now you need to live with the consequences! We never should have trusted you in the first place!" Bunny yells at me.

I look to North in desperation, hoping that he will step in to tell Bunny he's wrong. The old man turns his head away, as does Sandy and Tooth. I feel the world around me start to close in, a wall made of glass in betweenness and my goal, with everyone else on the other side of it.

My eyes narrow, "But I saved Baby Tooth, I helped Jamie believe again, I fought _against_ Pitch!" I point at the moon sinking in the sky, "Manny told you that I have what it takes to be a Guardian, _so make me one!_ "

"It's too late kid, the damage is done, you can't be one of us." Bunny states. None of the others make a move to correct him, they all avoid my eyes while Bunny gives me a cold glare.

I stride up to North, "So all that talk, about finding my center and protecting children, didn't mean anything? Why tell me that stuff if you didn't believe it?"

He places a hand on my shoulder, "I did believe Jack, but Bunny is right. You made your choice, and our trust in you is gone."

I hit his hand away, "What about them?" I point to Jamie and his friends, "They believe in me, isn't that enough for you?"

North hanged his head, "I'm sorry Jack, but you can not join us." He explains.

Tooth flies over to me, "You should go, don't worry about the children we'll take them home."

I shake my head "But I—"

"Just go Frost! You've caused enough trouble already!" Bunny yells. I turn to Bunny as he glares again, "Don't you get it? You played both sides, you weren't there when we needed you, so we can't trust you anymore."

The four Guardians move past me and towards the children standing a few feet behind me, as if I'm not even there. I get a familiar feeling in my chest, a tightness spreading throughout my torso, like someone was crushing my lungs with concrete. It was the same feeling from when people would walk through me from all the years of being invisible. How could they just dismiss me like this?

As I stand there a burning sensation starts in my belly, my eyes narrow, and my hands form into fists at my sides as I turn to the Guardians once more. "Fine, you know what? I don't need you, I don't need any of you! I never even _wanted_ to be apart of your stupid group in the first place. So tell _Manny_ to get some other sucker to join his lost cause!"

And with that I take to the sky, letting the wind take me where ever it sees fit, needing to get away from everything right now.

————

**Several months later**

I watch a young couple walking from a light post, its December and it looks like they have just purchased their Christmas dinner. As they near a crosswalk in the road I see an opportunity appear, I fly to the pavement on the other side of the street to get in front of the pair. They walk across while I create a sheet of ice for them to slip on when they step on the sidewalk. Their groceries will fall everywhere creating a chance to start a snowball fight, my grin spreads on my face as they get closer.

"Jack, is that you?" a voice calls out.

I turn to see the familiar face of Jamie Bennett, "Oh hey Jamie, how are things going?" I ask trying to keep his attention away from the ice patch.

"Things are good, I haven't seen you in a while what have you been up to?" I glance over my shoulder, just a little more and they will land in my ice. "Jack? Are you okay, what are you looking at?"

I hear the boy gasp before rushing forward, "Watch out! There's a patch of ice!" he warns the couple.

They stop just inches away from the frozen sidewalk, "Oh thank you young man, that could've been a nasty fall for my wife." The man goes to rub her slightly rounded stomach, "You know, precious cargo here." The wife laughs softly at her husband.

A wave of guilt hits me, I had no idea that she was pregnant, she could've been hurt because of me. Jamie waves at the couple as they walk out of view, he turns to me smiling, "They seemed nice didn't they?" When I don't answer he turns to look at me, "Jack what's wrong?"

My grip on my staff tightens, "That woman," I whisper, "she almost got hurt, because of me."

He gives me a confused look, "What? How was it—" he looks to the ice then at me again. "No way, Jack you wouldn't."

I inch away from him, "I didn't mean for it to be dangerous, I just wanted to have some fun."

"Why would hurting people be fun?" Jamie asks softy.

Even though Jamie didn't seem angry I could still feel the guilt weighing down my stomach. "Jamie! Play! Play!" I hear a small voice call out.

Sophie runs into Jamie from behind, squealing with laughter as he picks her up. Her eyes land on me, lighting up with excitement, "Jack! Snow! Snow!"

Jamie smiles at me expectingly as his sister reaches her little arms toward me. "I uh, I can't today guys." I stutter, "This town isn't gonna cover itself in snow, but I'll let you know next time I'm free."

I fly away without giving them a chance to say anything, needing to find a place to think.

————

**Seven years later**

I'm perched on a tree branch in a park, eyeing this one couple as they walk on the paved path. They hold hands as they talk, not even seeing the kids that hide underneath my tree.

As the adults come into range the kids begin their rain of the hardened snowballs. The couple lets out a startled scream, one of the men trying to shield his partner. "Hey kids, don't you have any decency? This is a family park!" He yells at my soldiers.

They don't say anything, choosing to continue their attack and laughter. When they run out of ammo they escape to the nearby playground, blending in with the other kids.

The couple dusts off the ice and snow off before walking in the opposite direction. I let out a laugh as I watch them leave, "Is something funny to you Jack?" I stiffen at the voice, realizing it's an unwanted face from my past.

I turn to see Jamie standing at the base of the tree with his arms folded. I float down to the ground next to him, looking up at the once younger boy.

Over the years Jamie has gotten taller than me, standing at about 6 foot 2. His shoulders have gotten broader, mostly due to his growing interest in hockey and football. Even with all the growing he's done, his eyes still hold some innocence and his voice is just as optimistic.

"Ah if isn't the boy who believed. You can still see me huh?" I ask sarcastically.

He sighs, "Of course I can see you Jack, what are you doing?"

I shrug innocently, "Just enjoying this lovely November afternoon, what are _you_ doing?"

He unfolds his arms, "Watching you make kids terrorize another young couple apparently."

I place my hand on my chest with an appalled look, "I would do no such thing!"

"Then how do you explain the man and his partner walking back to the parking lot, looking upset and covered in snow?"

"Snow angels gone wrong?"

"And the kids laughing and pointing?"

I raise my hands in defeat, "Alright fine golden boy, you caught me."

Jamie runs a hand over his beanie covered head, "Jack seriously, getting kids involved with your stupid schemes? When will it be enough for you?"

I let out a short laugh, "Well that's the beauty of it, _I_ get to decide." Before he can respond I take to the sky, hearing the teenager yell after me.


End file.
